Some Guys Have All The Luck
by Lolryne traductions
Summary: Une caverne, un wendigo, un ange sans pouvoirs. Qu'est ce qui pourrait mal tourner? Pas mal de choses, en fait...


**Auteur:** strangeandcharm  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Dean, Castiel (pre-slash)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Mots<strong>**:** ~14,000  
><strong>Résumé<strong>**:** Une caverne, un wendigo, un ange sans pouvoirs. Qu'est ce qui pourrait mal tourner? Pas mal de choses, en fait...  
><strong>Notes: <strong>Contient plein de Cas blessé et grincheux. J'ai regardé la finale de House – dans laquelles ils éffondrent un batîment sur une pauvre femme – et pendant tout ce temps je pensais « woah, j'aimerai que ça soit Castiel. » Et donc cette fic est arrivée. Je prétend pas être originale en aucune manière, non monsieur...  
><strong>Spoiler:<strong> L'histoire est placé quelque part vers la fin de la saison cinq, mais à aucun moment spécifiquement.

* * *

><p>« Je ne peux pas entrer là-dedans. »<p>

Dean s'arrêta net, se retournant pour lui faire face. « Aw, allez, Cas. Me dis pas que les anges sont claustrophobes. »

Castiel fit une grimace agacée et désigna l'entrée de la grotte d'un geste du menton. « C'est protégé. »

« Protégé comment? » Dean reporta son attention au flanc de la montagne. Il ne pouvait rien voir à part des broussailles et du granite. Par apport aux cavernes en règle générale, celle ci avait l'air plutôt inoffensive – wendigo tueur en série mis de côté, bien sûr.

Castiel enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et se renfrogna, l'air bizarrement irascible. « Un sigil anti-anges la garde. Je peux le sentir d'ici. Il est conçu pour voler ses pouvoirs à toute entité céleste à partir du moment où elle pose un pied à l'intérieur de la grotte. »

« Donc si tu rentres là-dedans... »

« … Je deviendrai momentanément humain. »

Dean haussa les sourcils, pris de court. « Depuis quand les wendigos utilisent des sigils mystiques? Comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent comprendre des machins comme ça? »

Castiel fronça le nez. « C'est bien plus vieux que la créature vivant ici, Dean. Le sigil est un vestige d'une autre ère. Cette caverne n'a pas l'air naturelle – Je suspecte un démon de l'avoir bâtie il y a de nombreux millénaires. »

Dean dût supprimer l'image mentale d'un démon recouvert d'un casque de mineur s'attaquant à la paroi avec une pioche. « Super, » annonça t-il sarcastiquement. « Donc on a un monstre meurtrier qui vit dans un système de cave complètement noir où je vais devoir entrer et explorer tout seul sans personne pour surveiller mes arrières. Ce job est pourri. J'ai déjà mentionné que j'avais toujours voulu être un bûcheron? »

Castiel l'ignora, inspectant sévèrement la falaise. « Si on trouvait le sigil, on devrait pouvoir le détruire. »

« T'as une idée d'où il pourrait être? »

« Pour fonctionner correctement, n'importe où dans un rayon de deux kilomètres. »

Dean laissa un souffle s'échapper. « Et combien de temps ça te prendrait pour trouver un truc comme ça, exactement? »

« Je pourrai le trouver dans les cinq prochaines minutes ou les cinq prochains jours. Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir. »

« Les mercredis j'irais faire du shopping et prendre des scones au beurre pour le thé, » chantonna amèrement Dean à voix basse, sortant sa lampe torche et vérifiant qu'elle fonctionne. « Okay, on dirait bien que c'est que moi, alors. On peut pas attendre aussi longtemps pour que ce connard se remontre. Trop de gens sont morts. »

« Tu seras peut-être suffisamment chanceux pour retrouver ton frère et le Sheriff à l'intérieur, » l'informa Castiel, la voix emplie d'un espoir maladroit.

Dean lui jeta un regard. « Je croise pas les doigts, Cas. Je crois que la rumeur à propos d'une seconde entrée n'était que ça – une rumeur. Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils trouvent quoique ce soit de l'autre côté du sommet. »

« Tu devrais les appeler. Les informer du changement de la situation. »

Dean regarda fixement à l'intérieur de la caverne. Selon les archives qu'il avait déniché à la bibliothèque avec Sam la veille, ces tunnels rocheux s'étendaient profondément à l'intérieur de la montagne, bien plus profondément que ce que l'extérieur pouvait suggérer, donnant au wendigo un refuge parfait. Il avait tué six personnes ces trois derniers mois, chacun d'entre eux sans doute entreposé quelque part sous-terre dans le garde-manger puant de la créature. Dean s'était fait 'entreposé' comme ça une fois lui-même, et il était nerveux de ne pas répéter l'expérience. Il passa un doigt sur le côté de son révolver à fusées de détresse et soupira.

« Appelle les, » dit-il à Castiel. « Mais je rentre là-dedans. Ils sont trop loin maintenant et on est en train de gâcher de la lumière du jour. Surveille juste la sortie, okay? Si je finis par le chasser dehors, au moins tu seras là pour le tuer. Et contrairement à moi, t'auras pas besoin d'un révolver quelconque. Tu te défait juste de ton vaisseau quelques petites secondes et tu le rôtis vivant avec ta lumière qui fait peur. »

Castiel hocha la tête, mais avait l'air distrait. Dean le connaissait assez à présent pour savoir quand il était énervé, et il était clairement énervé de devoir rester derrière. « Hey, c'est pas ta faute, Cas, » dit-il, sentant son agacement. « Ce genre de trucs arrive. »

« Soit prudent, » lui instruit sérieusement Castiel.

« C'est un wendigo, mec, » Dean haussa les épaules. « A quel point ça peut être dangereux? »

Plutôt bien dangereux, il apparut.

:::

Contrairement à ce que Dean s'était imaginé, le wendigo ne lui sauta pas dessus dans le noir. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne dans une section de la caverne qui avait un trou large de quelques pieds au plafond, permettant à un rai de lumière naturelle d'éclairer légèrement les environs, ce qui était une pause agréable après l'obscurité. Dean y pénétra, reconnaissant de la lumière du jour après deux heures de dédale avec sa lampe torche uniquement pour s'éclairer, et le wendigo avait attendu qu'il fasse précisément ceci.

C'était une créature de l'ombre, mais les humains se déplaçaient toujours dans la lumière. Il savait ça. Il était très vieux. Il le savait plutôt bien.

Sorties de nul part, des griffes balayèrent les côtes de Dean, et il heurta le sol avec un cri. Le révolver glissa de ses mains alors qu'il tombait sur ses genoux et le wendigo l'éjecta d'un coup de pied à travers la caverne jusqu'à ce qu'il tape le mur opposé. Dean ne put y jeter qu'un coup d'œil avant que la créature ne le bascule sur le dos et s'asseye brutalement sur sa poitrine, suffisamment brutalement pour lui couper le souffle et le tenir immobile quelques secondes, mais il se reprit avec une vitesse admirable. Il lui frappa la mâchoire et le repoussa aussi fort que possible avant qu'il n'ait pu retrouver son équilibre, le dégageant presque de son corps, mais au lieu de ça le wendigo enfonça profondément ses ongles dans ses biceps pour le clouer sur place. Dean regarda fixement son hideuse panoplie de dents, sentant une chaleur dérangeante se dégager de son corps tanné, une odeur nauséabonde de choses mortes dans son haleine, et tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était _Je suis censé être le putain de vaisseau de Michael et c'est CA qui va me tuer? C'est embarrassant._

Piqué par la pensée, il se projeta en avant désespérément et, par une combinaison de chance, de tortillements frénétiques et de physique, il parvint à envoyer son genou contre l'aine de la créature. Le wendigo siffla et tomba en arrière, se tenant fermement l'entrejambe. Dean n'avait pas une seconde à perdre à jubiler, il roula sur ses mains et ses genoux et se précipita vers le révolver aussi rapidement qu'il put. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre son adversaire y parvint le premier – ils bougeaient comme des éclairs, il avait oublié ça – et un pied atterrit à plat sur sa poitrine et l'envoya plusieurs mètres en arrière. Il atterrit sur le dos directement sous le rayon de lumière et tressailli, ébloui, jetant un main en l'air pour se protéger les yeux.

Une ombre bloqua la lumière. Avant que Dean ne puisse rassembler une quelconque défense, une main filait vers le bas pour lui lacérer le cou-

Le wendigo s'arrêta avec un soubresaut et s'agrippa la poitrine. Dean eut juste le temps de rouler sur le côté et grimper à genoux alors qu'il titubait en avant et rugissait de douleur, levant les yeux pour voir Castiel debout derrière la créature, les bras ouverts. L'ange ramena son bras vers lui, révélant un poignard tenu serré dans sa main, mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'utiliser une seconde fois avant que le wendigo ne pivote et le projette sur le côté, l'envoyant ricocher sur le mur le plus proche. Castiel heurta la roche avec un grognement étouffé mais se redressa rapidement, se retournant pour faire face à la créature, la lame déployée et une concentration déterminée au visage.

C'était inutile: un poignard ne ferait pas l'affaire contre un wendigo qui pouvait uniquement être tué par le feu, et Dean s'arracha à son état de choc lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il devait récupérer le révolver. Il s'en rapprocha, déterminé à tuer ce bâtard avant qu'il ne les éviscère tous deux – le cerveau de Dean fonctionnait suffisamment rapidement pour comprendre que c'était une réelle possibilité, parce que si Castiel était dans la grotte, il était sous l'influence du sigil et par conséquent humain. Mais la créature se figea soudain et siffla, levant les yeux au plafond, avant de tourner la queue et de disparaître dans le tunnel le plus proche.

Dean s'arrêta pour engloutir une bouffée d'air. Il ramena une main sur les griffures de ses côtes, vérifiant que la blessure n'était pas sérieuse et tourna les yeux vers Castiel, qui fixait la direction que leur proie avait prise, haletant légèrement.

« On doit le suivre, » déclara Dean.

Une douche de pierre et de poussière chuta alors d'au dessus de sa tête, un grondement de tonnerre emplissant la caverne tandis que la moitié du plafond s'écroulait sur eux.

:::

La première chose que vit Dean lorsqu'il reprit conscience fut de la poussière.

La deuxième fut le wendigo. Il étendait le bras pour lui agripper la jambe, clairement convaincu qu'il était inconscient et prêt à le traîner dans sa tanière. Dean voyait les choses différemment. Il dégaina le révolver d'une pile de pierre et visa, mais les réflexes de la créature étaient plus rapides que les siens, et il disparut avant qu'il ne puisse tirer.

Dean laissa retomber sa main, haletant, encore désorienté par le bruit et le chaos de l'effondrement. Sa tête martelait et il pouvait sentir du sang chaud à l'arrière de son cou à l'endroit où la roche l'avait assommé, mais il était vivant et entier, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il y avait un rocher de la taille d'une moto à côté de lui qui n'avait pas été là quelques instants plus tôt; un morceau de son sac en dépassait. Ça aurait pu être lui. _Merde_.

Tressaillant, il s'assit et dégagea une petite fontaine de débris et de galets de son corps, observant la poussière voler dans le rayon de lumière qui éclairait toujours la cave. L'effondrement n'avait pas agrandi l'ouverture au plafond, mais il avait, par contre, bloqué un des tunnels. Le seul qui restait était celui dans lequel le wendigo venait de disparaître. _Va falloir y garder un oeil_, pensa Dean piteusement, se redressant sur ses jambes encore instables et survolant des yeux le reste de la caverne effondrée, ébahi.

Il y avait un assemblement de pierres d'au moins dix pieds de haut à l'endroit où s'était tenu Castiel. Dean le fixa avec horreur pendant au moins dix seconds avant de retrouver sa voix. « Cas? » croassa t-il, toussant quand la poussière vint lui chatouiller la gorge.

« Ici, » croassa Castiel en retour, et Dean fut parcouru d'une vague de soulagement telle qu'il se sentit transpirer.

« Tu vas bien? » appela t-il.

« Non, » vint la réponse courte.

« Merde, » Dean marmonna, et commença à se frayer un chemin à travers la caverne, escaladant les roches et plaques bancales et faisant s'envoler de larges nuages de poussière. L'air avait un goût de terre et de fer. « T'es enterré? » demanda t-il, examinant vainement l'empilement de roches devant lui à la recherche d'un signe de son ami.

« A ton avis? » grogna Castiel, comme s'il était proche de perdre son calme. La réponse ronchonne fit ciller Dean de surprise, mais lui permit de localiser à peu prêt d'où venait la voix.

Il se pencha par dessus un large roc et sa mâchoire s'affaissa à la vue de ce qui gisait derrière. Castiel reposait sur le dos avec seulement sa tête, ses épaules et un bras de libre; le reste de son corps était caché derrière des couches de rochers, de débris et de terre de plusieurs pieds de haut. Il n'y avait aucun signe de la moitié basse de son corps, et l'empilement de pierre devenait plus haute et, de manière inquiétante, plus lourde à l'emplacement où ses jambes devraient être. Dean évalua les débris d'un œil et déduit assez rapidement que ca allait être une galère pour le dégager: il y avait trop de rocs trop lourds pour être soulevés par un homme, tous placés précautionneusement dans un enchevêtrement de jeu de jonchet qui menaçait de tout laisser s'effondrer sur la tête de Castiel s'il faisait le mauvais mouvement. C'était déjà un miracle que sa moitié haute s'en soit sortie sans dommage – si les pierres étaient tombées quelques centimètres dans une autre direction, la cervelle de Castiel serait en bouillie maintenant.

Au lieu de ça, son visage était couvert de poussière couleur terre et ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et brillants tandis qu'il fixait Dean. Il ne semblait pas avoir mal. Il avait juste l'air vraiment, totalement, _carrément_agacé.

« Hey, » dit Dean, escaladant le rocher et balayant quelques pierres du pied pour pouvoir s'agenouiller à côté de lui.

« Je pensais que tu étais mort, » dit Castiel abruptement, son expression se transformant en une de soulagement. « Je n'arrivai pas à t'entendre respirer. »

« Je suis resté dans les pommes combien de temps? »

« Suffisamment longtemps. » Castiel souleva une main crasseuse, la seule qui était libre, et pendant un instant Dean pensa qu'il allait lui presser le bras ou quelque chose. A la place il essuya simplement du sang d'un œil et la laissa retomber au sol.

Dean regarda le sang et haussa les sourcils. « Donc j'imagine que vu que tu t'es pas zappé d'ici, le sigil t'a rendu humain? »

« Le sigil n'était pas suffisamment puissant pour me retirer tous mes pouvoirs, » retourna Castiel avec ce qui semblait être un calme forcé. « Je peux seulement supposer que sa force s'est estompée avec l'âge. Mais il m'a affaibli. Je ne peux pas m'extraire. » Il toussa, le mouvement faisant rouler des débris de sa poitrine. « Si j'étais entièrement humain, je présume que je serais mort à présent. »

Dean y réfléchit quelques instants. Castiel avait raison; le poids sur son corps était trop majeur pour que quiconque y survive. Ses jambes devaient être réduites en pièces sous toute cette roche. Il était prisonnier, mais ça aurait pu être bien pire. « Ça te fait mal? » demanda t-il prudemment, parce que malgré que Castiel avait l'air d'aller bien, ça ne semblait juste pas possible qu'il ne sente pas _quelque chose_.

Castiel hésita avant de répondre. « C'est... extrêmement inconfortable. »

« Sans blague, » Dean leva de nouveau les yeux vers l'effondrement. « Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir de déterrer de là, mec, mais j'vais tenter le coup. »

« J'apprécierais. »

« Je dois appeler Sam d'abord. Le Sheriff peut ramener de l'aide. » Il sortit son portable et fixa l'écran, priant pour trouver du réseau. Rien. « Putain. »

« Peut-être si tu... t'élèves, » conseilla Castiel, sa voix s'écorchant un peu. Dean lui jeta un regard inquiet, mais le regard de Castiel était calme. Il avait dû avoir de la poussière dans la gorge.

« Je vais grimper jusqu'au trou du plafond, » expliqua t-il, et plaça le révolver dans la main libre de Castiel. « J'ai besoin que tu surveilles mes arrières, d'accord? Ce connard est toujours là-bas et tu dois garder un œil sur le tunnel au cas où il décide de nous achever. Et le loupe pas s'il se montre. » Dean inclina la tête, réalisant que son compagnon serait à son désavantage avec un bras immobilisé. « J'espère que t'es pas droitier. »

Castiel souleva le révolver et se renfrogna. « Je l'espère, aussi. »

Sa main tremblait. Dean essaya de ne pas trop y penser tandis qu'il se retournait, cherchant derrière lui un signe du wendigo avant de se relever sur les pieds et de commencer à marcher autour de la cave. Il tint son téléphone devant lui et fixa l'écran, le conjurant de marcher, mais ce ne fut pas avant qu'il ait escaladé une pile de pierre prêt de l'ouverture du tunnel et agité le téléphone juste en dessous de la fissure qu'il s'éveilla à la vie. « Eureka! »

Quand Sam répondit il semblait hors souffle. « Dean? Tu vas bien? »

« Pas vraiment. On aurait besoin de votre aide par ici. »

« Il y a eut un éboulement, pas vrai? »

Dean pausa. « Mais t'es où là? Vous l'avez entendu? »

« On n'arrivait pas à trouver l'autre entrée dont on était en train de contourner la montagne pour vous rejoindre. Tout à bougé – c'est comme si deux camions s'étaient rentrés dedans. T'es blessé? »

Dean expliqua ce qui s'était passé aussi rapidement qu'il put, craignant que le réseau ne disparaisse encore. « On aurait besoin d'une sorte d'équipe de secours ici, un truc grand. Je peux pas faire sortir Cas tout seul. Mais le wendigo traîne toujours dans le coin donc ça va pas être facile. »

Sam siffla dans le récepteur, surprenant Dean. « Okay. Je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire en vitesse. Bon point que le Sheriff soit de notre côté – ça aidera. Où êtes-vous, exactement? »

« J'ai marqué la route en marchant, » dit Dean. « Ca vous mènera droit à nous. Une partie de la caverne est ouverte sur le ciel mais le trou fait que deux pieds de large environ et personne ne pourrait passer à travers. » Il s'interrompit. « Soit prudent, Sammy. Ce fils de pute est un sournois. »

« Ouais, ils le sont toujours. Écoute, rappelle moi toutes les demies-heures, d'accord? »

« Ca marche. Et Sam? Dépêche. »

Dean empocha le téléphone, parcouru la caverne des yeux et escalada les débris jusqu'à ce qu'il eut rejoint Castiel. L'ange fixait le tunnel mais leva les yeux au visage de Dean lorsqu'il atterrit prêt de lui. « Combien de temps? » demanda t-il, humidifiant la poussière sur ses lèvres.

« Aussi longtemps que ça prendra. Va falloir que tu tiennes le coup pour un temps, Cas, mais l'aide arrive. »

Castiel acquiesça, l'air soulagé. Il transpirait, la sueur créant des sillages sur la saleté de son visage. « Comment ça évolue? » s'enquit Dean, s'installant de manière à pouvoir lui parler et garder un œil pour le wendigo en même temps. « Tu sens quelque chose? »

« Je sens... de la pression, » expliqua Castiel, baissant les yeux aux rochers recouvrant son corps. « Je ne crois pas que je veuille sentir quoique soit d'autre. »

« Ouais, tu m'étonnes. »

« Il y a quelque chose qui m'enfonce sur le côté. Je dois avoir atterri sur un pierre. » Castiel fronça les sourcils se mordit la lèvre, avant d'ajouter. « C'est très distrayant. »

Dean renifla. « Y'a qu'un ange pour se faire écraser par une grotte entière et dire que c'est 'distrayant'. » Il étendit la main et commença à balayer des débris de la poitrine de Castiel, gardant un œil sur le tunnel. Castiel détourna la regard pour regarder la main bouger.

« Dean. »

« Ouais? »

« Je crois que je préfèrerais si tu retirais les pierres plus grosses. Celles ci ne sont pas vraiment un problème. »

Dean se rassit et soupira. « Tu vois ça? » Il inclina la tête vers la montagne de roche. « Me comprend pas mal, j'ai envie de virer l'ensemble, mais si je fais un mouvement de travers y'aura un glissement de terrain. Je commence petit parce que j'ai pas le choix. »

Le corps de Castiel tressauta. Un petit son lui échappa, quelque chose de très similaire à un grognement. « Cas? » demanda Dean, inquiet.

« Pourrais-tu... Pourrais-tu au moins essayer de déterrer mon bras? » Castiel semblait soudain peiné, bien qu'il rencontra le regard de Dean assez calmement. Dean acquiesça et étudia la dalle de granite qui épinglait le côté droit de son ami au sol, essayant de trouver un moyen de le bouger sans rien toucher de dangereux.

« Je peux essayer, » dit-il finalement, et ne le manqua pas lorsque les yeux de Castiel se fermèrent de soulagement. « Mais à mon avis cette pierre là est trop grosse pour que je puisse la pousser. J'ai besoin que tu surveilles le wendigo par contre. Reste réveillé et sur le qui-vive pour nous deux, d'accord? »

La main se Castiel se resserra sur le révolver et il tourna son regard vers le tunnel.

Dean l'étudia quelques instants, commençant à avoir un Très Mauvais Pressentiment, mais Castiel ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il se pencha vers les pierres et entreprit de déplacer tout ce qui semblait sûr. « Pourquoi tu m'as suivi dans la grotte alors? » demanda t-il après quelques minutes, décidant que ça serait une bonne idée de faire continuer Castiel à parler. « Tu savais ce que ce sigil te ferait. Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis? »

Castiel fit un bruit bizarre; il fallut plusieurs secondes à Dean pour reconnaître un rire. « J'ai décidé que j'agissais en lâche. Tu es humain et tu es entré dans la caverne sans peur. Pourquoi ne le devrai-je pas? J'aurai juste souhaité prendre cette décision légèrement plus tôt. Peut-être que ceci aurait pu être évité. »

« Qui a dit que j'étais entré sans peur? » le réprimanda Dean, le regardant curieusement. « Bien sûr que j'étais flippé, Cas. J'ai toujours peur quand je chasse. Je serais stupide sinon. T'apprend juste à vivre avec. T'espère que la chance sera de ton côté ce jour ci. »

« La chance n'est pas une présence physique, Dean. »

« Vraiment? J'ai toujours entendu dire que la chance était une dame. »

Castiel semblait dédaigneux. « La chance n'existe pas. C'est simplement un moyen pour les humains de réconcilier les incertitudes de leurs vies. Ils imaginent que c'est une force qui peut influencer les évènements, mais il n'y a rien de tel. Seul Dieu peut faire ça. Tu ne devrais pas croire en la chance, Dean. Tu devrais plutôt avoir la Foi. »

Dean poussa une pierre de la taille de sa tête et grogna. « Je vais m'en tenir à la chance, merci. On dirait que ça m'apporte plus que la Foi. Quoique même comme ça ça capote la plupart du temps. »

Castiel resta silencieux un instant, fixant le tunnel, avant de dire doucement. « Tu as incontestablement plus de chance que moi, aujourd'hui. »

Dean s'essuya les mains sur son jean et se retourna pour le regarder. « La minute où tu sors d'ici, tu guériras, non? »

« Une fois que je serais hors de l'influence du sigil, oui. »

« Super. Donc vois ça comme ça: si t'étais humain, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Mais tu l'es pas. Et en plus, tu vas guérir complètement. Garanti. » Il sourit. « Si c'est pas de la chance je sais pas ce qu'il te faut. »

Castiel considéra l'argument. « Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme un homme à considérer le verre à moitié plein, Dean. »

Dean haussa les épaules. « Ouais, bon. Saturne doit être en connexion avec Jupiter ou une connerie du genre, j'sais pas. J'imagine que je me sens chanceux. »

Il dégagea d'avantage de roches de la poitrine de Castiel, se contractant au poids et se demandant comment diable qui que ce soit pouvait même respirer sous toute cette merde, puis regarda sa montre. « Je ferais mieux de vérifier Sam. Avec un peu de chance il aura déjà traqué notre si charmant voisin homme des cavernes et envoyé une équipe de gars pour aider à te déterrer. »

Mais son optimisme était déplacé. Sam avait de mauvaises nouvelles.

Dean avait l'habitude de prendre des décisions difficiles, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que ça lui plaisait. Il fixa le révolver et se fouilla la cervelle pour trouver une autre solution, mais rien ne vint. La nuit tombait, ils étaient coincés dans une caverne avec un wendigo tueur et affamé, et ils n'avaient qu'une fusée abîmée entre eux. Pire, ils n'étaient pas prêt d'être sauvés.

L'entrée de la grotte s'était effondrée. Sam avait dit qu'elle avait disparue, anéantie. Leur effondrement n'avait pas été le seul. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient tous les trois coincés ici: humain, moitié d'ange, et wendigo, et le seul accès au monde extérieur était la fissure au dessus de leurs têtes, qui n'était pas assez large pour laisser passer un homme. Dean fixa le coucher de soleil, réfléchissant de son mieux, mais il savait que c'était leur seule option.

Il escalada la paroi, inséra le révolver à travers le trou et tira. Il n'avait qu'une fusée, le reste était dans son sac, qui était sous un rocher. Ils n'avaient plus rien pour combattre le wendigo à présent.

« On le voit! » s'écria Sam dans son oreille. « Vous êtes en haut de la corniche. Je dirais à une heure de marche environ. Préparez-vous à nous entendre crier pour vous. »

« Ramène des éclairages, Sam. N'importe quoi qui nous garde à l'abri de l'obscurité. Fais gaffe à ce que ça ne soit pas plus large qu'un pied ou ça passera pas par la fissure. Et on a besoin de ton révolver à fusées et autant de tournées que possibles. »

« Les hommes du Sheriff chargent un camion – ils seront ici d'ici quelques heures. T'auras tout pour affronter la nuit, t'en fais pas. »

« Dis leur de se bouger le cul, » ordonna Dean d'un ton bourru, inspectant l'antre. Des ombres se formaient partout. Cet endroit devenait beaucoup plus dangereux.

« On sera bientôt là, » promit Sam.

Dean atterrit sur le sol de la caverne, se tordant presque la cheville sur les débris instables. Il grimpa jusqu'à Castiel et se rassit avec un soupir, passant une main endolorie et égratignée sur son visage. « Ils ont en route, » annonça t-il.

« Ils ne pourront pas élargir ce trou, » dit doucement Castiel. « Ils auraient besoin d'explosifs pour pénétrer la roche. Ils ne peuvent pas nous atteindre et on ne peut pas les atteindre. »

« Ils peuvent filer des trucs pour m'aider à te déterrer, par contre. Des pieds-de-biches. Je sais pas. N'importe quoi. Une fois que tu seras plus ratatiné on pourra décider de ce qu'on fait après. »

Castiel arracha son regard du tunnel pour le fixer. Dean fut attristé, mais pas surpris, de voir qu'il tremblait. Ça avait pris longtemps, ouais, mais le choc s'installait finalement. Alors que Castiel parlait, il luttait pour empêcher ses dents de s'entrechoquer. Sans savoir quoi faire, Dean retira son manteau et le disposa sur la partie libre de la poitrine de Castiel, le bordant autour de ses épaules.

« Il y a un autre moyen pour sortir d'ici, » dit Castiel, baissant les yeux au manteau puis les relevant sur Dean comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait placé là.

« Si t'as la moindre idée, je suis tout ouïe, Cas. »

« Sam doit trouver le sigil. S'il peut le détruire, je peux... euh... nous 'zapper' dehors. »

Dean fit une moue désapprobatrice. « Tu disais que ça serait dur à trouver. Comment est-ce qu'il sera même quoi chercher? »

« Ça doit être une gravure, probablement large de quelques pieds. Et Sam n'est pas tout seul. Le Sheriff pourrait organiser des équipes de recherche. C'est risqué... le sigil est probablement caché dans les broussailles, et il commence à faire sombre. Mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. »

Dean rêvassa sur l'idée, mais peu de temps. Quel autre choix avaient-ils? « T'as raison, » convient-il. « J'imagine qu'au point où on en est on devrait prendre ce qu'on peut. Je vais l'appeler. »

Il se releva, plongeant la main dans sa poche pour son téléphone, mais se figea lorsque Castiel siffla soudain. « _Dean!_»

Le wendigo se tenait à l'extrémité du tunnel, les regardant tous deux. Cette simple vue fit hérisser les poils de Dean par instinct; il était trop grand et trop mince pour être complètement humain et même la manière dont il se tenait était mauvaise, criant à quel point son existence n'était pas naturelle. Il se rapprocha d'un pas et Dean releva le révolver, menaçant, visant le ventre de la créature.

« Il est rechargé? » demanda faiblement Castiel depuis le sol.

« On a plus de fusées, » dit Dean, faisant un autre pas dans le but d'effrayer le wendigo.

« Qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire alors? »

« Il le sait pas, ça, » expliqua hargneusement Dean.

Le wendigo inclina la tête sur le côté. Puis s'avança encore.

« Sauf s'il peut comprendre l'anglais, » observa Castiel d'un ton morne.

Le wendigo bougea encore. Il fixait le révolver et un sourire dangereux, lent, parcouru son visage défiguré.

« Oh, putain, » murmura Dean, son estomac tressautant. « Fais nous confiance pour trouver le seul wendigo du monde avec un QI de 250. »

Quelque chose vola à travers les airs et frappa violemment la créature au nez. Il jappa, sautant en arrière de choc, et Dean se retourna vers Castiel juste à temps pour le voir jeter une pierre de la taille d'un poing avec une précision redoutable. Un second coup direct au visage et le wendigo commença à battre en retraite, le nez ensanglanté et le regard hargneux. Réalisant que la cave entière était remplie d'armes, Dean ramassa une pierre du sol et la lança aussi, regardant avec une grande satisfaction le wendigo tenter de l'éviter en vain. Une autre volée de Castiel lui fit finalement tourner les talons et déguerpir à grandes enjambées, bien que Dean soit sûr qu'il ne serait pas parti pour longtemps. Ils l'avaient simplement pris par surprise; il s'en remettrait.

« T'as jamais pensé à faire lanceur pour les Yankees? » dit joyeusement Dean, adressant un sourire ravi à Castiel. « C'est un sacré bras de jetée que t'as là, mec. T'as l'air d'être gaucher après tout. »

Castiel frissonna, repliant ses doigts sur sa poitrine, mais ne répondit pas. Il tremblait violemment à présent, la respiration bien trop lourde par apport à la quantité de mouvements qu'il avait fait en jetant les pierres. Inquiet, Dean s'agenouilla à son côté et plaça une main sur son cou, vérifiant son pouls. Il était fort, mais beaucoup trop rapide à son goût.

« Ça va pas d'enfer, pas vrai? » demanda t-il gentiment.

Castiel secoua la tête, fermant les yeux. « Je m'affaiblis. Je peux... Je peux sentir la douleur à présent, Dean. C'est distant, mais... c'est là. »

« Je suis désolé, mec. Je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose. »

« Dis à Sam de trouver le sigil. Et dis lui de se dépêcher. »

Dean acquiesça. Il ramena quelques pierres à la portée de Castiel au cas où le wendigo montrerait de nouveau son visage. « Continue de surveiller le tunnel pendant que je passe l'appel, d'accord? J'aurai aimé avoir le poignard. Aucune idée d'où il est parti? »

Castiel vérifia autour de lui. « Je le tenais quand le plafond est tombé, mais... Je ne sais pas. C'est quelque part. »

« On fera sans. Sam sera bientôt là. »

Il tapota l'épaule de Castiel, se releva et marcha à travers la caverne pour escalader de nouveau la paroi. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de fixer les ombres, se forçant à respirer profondément. C'était pas du tout marrant à présent. Il voulait sortir d'ici, pour sa propre sécurité autant que celle de Castiel.

Ce wendigo n'abandonnerait pas, et Dean le savait.

:::

Il faisait complètement noir d'ici le moment où Sam les trouva, suivant le son de la voix de Dean criant depuis la fissure du plafond. Dean ne perdit pas de temps à dire salut – il empoigna le révolver à fusées que lui offrait son frère d'une main et la nouvelle lampe torche de l'autre, sautant de la paroi et revenant aux côtés de Castiel. « Là, » dit-il, plaçant le révolver dans la main de l'ange. « Garde prise sur ça. N'ai pas peur de l'utiliser, d'accord? »

Castiel ne parla pas, mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur la gâchette. Dean installa la lampe torche derrière sa tête de manière à ce que le tunnel soit aussi éclairé que possible, et escalada de nouveau les rochers.

« Qu'est ce que t'as d'autre pour moi, Sammy? »

Le visage de Sam apparut à travers le trou. Dean l'aurait serré contre lui s'il aurait pu. « Ici, » déclara t-il, lui tendant une autre lampe torche.

Dean l'alluma et inspecta la caverne, satisfait que le wendigo ne se soit pas infiltré à un moment donné de l'heure précédente. Il releva les yeux au trou à quelques pieds au dessus de sa tête et sourit. « Qu'est ce que t'as dans ton sac, Papa Noël? »

Le visage de Sam disparut. Un sac de toile descendit par le trou et Dean le prit avec espoir. « Eau, munitions, une couverture, des trucs pour faire un feu, » lista Sam. « Oh, et un talkie-walkie. Pas de raisons que tu grimpes jusqu'ici à chaque fois qu'on a besoin de parler, et je serais parti pour les recherches bientôt. »

« S'il y a un burger là dedans aussi, t'es le meilleur frère du _monde_. »

Sam sourit. « Peut-être plus tard. Il y a une cinquantaine de personnes en chemin pour nous aider à trouver le sigil, et ils vont ramener plus d'équipement avec eux. C'était juste ce que le Sheriff avait dans sa voiture. Oh, ce qui me rappelle... »

Il passa un pied-de-biche à travers le trou. Dean le jeta au sol et le regarda de nouveau. « Comment est-ce qu'il explique tout ça? Faire sortir tous ces gens la nuit pour trouver une ancienne gravure au milieu des bois ça semble un peu cinglé. »

Sam jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. « Aussi fou que ça paraisse, la plupart des gens croient que cette caverne est maudite. Il leur a juste dit la vérité. »

Dean haussa les sourcils. « A propos du wendigo? Ou à propos de l'ange qui tient présentement un rôle de pancake? »

« Le premier. Ils pensent que s'ils peuvent détruire le sigil, le wendigo meurt avec. C'est une sorte de moitié de vérité à l'intérieur d'une réelle vérité. »

« Sémantiques. Ça m'est égal du moment qu'ils brisent cette connerie. »

Sam tenta d'examiner la cave derrière Dean, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir depuis cet angle. « Comment va Cas? »

Dean regarda furtivement la pile de rochers, bien qu'il ne puisse pas très bien voir Castiel depuis ici. « Il tient le coup, » dit-il simplement, mais donna un regard bien plus significatif à Sam.

Sam reconnut sa signification instantanément, plissant les yeux. « Tu veux que je fasse demander de la morphine? Il en a besoin? »

« Probablement. »

« T'as besoin d'autre chose? Je veux commencer les recherches. »

« Jette moi des machins à brûler. J'ai besoin de faire un feu et la seule chose qu'on a c'est nos vêtements. »

Sam disparut. Dean descendit au sol de nouveau et ramassa les branches que Sam jetait à travers la fissure, balayant sa lampe à travers la cave sombre tandis que sa peau se hérissait d'anticipation. Le wendigo reviendrait forcément à un moment donné, mais au moins il ne pouvait venir que d'une seule direction. « T'es toujours avec moi, Cas? » appela t-il, espérant que son compagnon gardait toujours un œil sur le tunnel.

« Où est-ce que j'irais? » répondit Castiel avec irritation, mais sa voix était trop faible pour être convaincante.

Dean s'occupa à faire le feu, se rasseyant sur les genoux avec un soupir de soulagement une fois qu'il fut allumé. Il l'avait placé à l'entrée du tunnel pour que la fumée puisse directement s'échapper par la fissure – bon, c'était la théorie en tout cas. C'était aussi un obstacle parfait pour une créature craintive des flammes. Pour la première fois, Dean se sentit en sécurité. Enfin, un peu plus.

Essuyant ses mains, il ramassa le paquet et revint vers Castiel. Les yeux de l'ange s'affaissaient et il ne réagit pas lorsque Dean s'agenouilla derrière lui, remarquant que ses doigts étaient mous autour de la crosse du révolver. « Hey, » Dean le poussa gentiment, prenant l'arme lui-même. « Comment est la douleur? »

« Présente, » murmura Castiel.

« Sam ramène des médicaments pour que tu ne puisses plus la sentir. »

Les lèvres de Castiel se tordirent. « Pourrait-il s'en procurer... _ah_... plus vite? »

« Ça arrive bientôt. Tiens juste le coup. »

Castiel ferma les yeux et devint silencieux. Dean prit l'opportunité pour examiner le large rocher qui reposait sur son côté, se demandant s'il pouvait le bouger maintenant qu'il avait le pied-de-biche. A son soulagement, ça avait l'air faisable. Ça n'ôterait pas beaucoup de la douleur – spécialement avec le poids que Castiel avait sur les jambes – mais c'était un bon début.

« Je vais essayer de dégager celui ci de toi, » l'informa t-il, brandissant le pied-de-biche.

Les yeux de Castiel s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il baissa les yeux au rocher et trembla. « Bien. Il est... considérablement douloureux. »

« T'as probablement les côtes et le bras détruits. Ça va te réchauffer, au moins – avec la pression partie, tu sentiras peut-être plus. Mais au moins t'auras de nouveau de la circulation. » Ou au moins l'espérait-il. Dean n'était pas un expert des blessures par écrasement, mais il avait le cœur de penser que les dégâts du côté droit de Castiel ne serait pas aussi mauvais que ses jambes. Le rocher était grand mais pas dévastateur. Et il ne voyait de sang nulle part, donc c'était un bon signe.

« Fais le, » lui dit Castiel, se mordant la lèvre et fermant les yeux.

Dean coinça le pied-de-biche sous le rocher. « Je le fais à trois, » prévint-il. « Un, deux... »

Le rocher tomba en arrière si facilement que c'en était presque comique. Ce qui reposait en dessous, par contre, n'était pas comique du tout. Castiel réussit d'une manière ou d'une autre à réprimer un cri au mouvement avant de retomber d'une immobilité mortelle, respirant fort. Aussitôt qu'il fut capable de relever la tête et de baisser les yeux sur son corps, il inspira dans un mélange de choc et de douleur.

« J'imagine qu'on sait où le couteau est passé, maintenant, » grogna Dean, horrifié. « Mec, première règle de chasse: quand tu tombes, ne tombe pas sur ta lame. »

« Tu trouves ça _drôle_? » éructa Castiel. Il tendit sa main épargnée pour dégager le couteau de son corps mais Dean lui saisit le poignet, le repoussant gentiment. « C'est douloureux, » protesta Castiel, rugissant presque.

« Je sais que ça fait mal, mec, mais faut que tu le laisse là. »

Les yeux de Castiel s'agrandirent de furie. « Sors le de moi, » demanda t-il, la voix un grondement rauque et remplie de douleur.

Dean secoua la tête. « Tout de suite, cette lame est la seule chose qui t'empêche de te vider de ton sang. C'est une blessure sérieuse, Cas, et y'a aucun moyen pour que je la soigne. On sort le couteau et tu vas perdre le moindre litre de ton corps. Ça doit rester. »

Castiel baissa les yeux sur ses côtes. Son bras était tordu derrière son dos, probablement en morceaux pour ce qu'en savait Dean, mais le couteau était le plus grand problème ici. Remerciement au rocher, il avait été planté dans son ventre avec une telle force qu'un centimètre à peine de la lame était visible. C'était une blessure terrifiante, et seule le fait que Castiel possédait toujours une petite proportion de ses pouvoirs faisait qu'il était encore conscient pour pouvoir regarder.

« Je crois que je préférais avant que tu n'enlèves le rocher, » dit finalement Castiel, sa tête retombant au sol avec un léger _thunk._

« L'ignorance est une bénédiction, » murmura Dean, étudiant la blessure. Puis il réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas gardé un oeil sur le tunnel et il se retourna pour voir, mais le feu brûlait toujours haut et le wendigo n'était pas en vue. Putain. C'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas suffisamment de matière à s'inquiéter sans le risque d'être démembré à chaque instant.

Castiel tremblait vraiment maintenant. Dean sortit une couverture du sac, la déplia et la plaça par dessus son manteau poussiéreux. « Là, ça aidera à te garder au chaud. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que la... c-caverne est si froide? »

« C'est pas la caverne, c'est toi. T'es en état de choc. »

Le regard de Castiel rencontra ses yeux. « Ce corps essaye d-de générer de la chaleur en tremblant. »

« C'est ça, doc'. T'as froid parce que t'es blessé. »

« C'est très déplaisant. Je n'aime p-pas la sensation de mes dents qui claquent. »

Dean soupira. « Si j'étais toi, je me concentrerais à les sentir claquer et j'essayerai d'oublier tout le reste. »

Les yeux de Castiel parcoururent la caverne avec de revenir au visage de Dean. « Pourquoi v-voulais tu devenir bûcheron? »

La question était tant inattendue que Dean hésita avant de répondre. « Euh... quoi? »

« Dehors, avant qu-qu'on rentre ici, tu as dis que tu avais toujours voulu être bûcheron. » Castiel frissonna et fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas un métier que j'aurai pensé te plaire. »

Dean se passa une main sur le visage. A tout autre moment il aurait rit, mais il ne s'en sentait pas la foi maintenant. « Je voulais pas vraiment être un bûcheron, Cas. Je citais juste une chanson stupide d'un vieux show télé. »

« Oh. Pourquoi tu fais ça? »

« Fais quoi? »

« Joncher ta conversation de références à la c-culture populaire? J'ai des difficultés à te comprendre parfois. C'est exaspérant. »

Dean réalisa, tardivement, que Castiel parlait afin de garder son esprit ailleurs que sur ses sensations. C'était une réaction curieusement humaine et, avec ça, bizarrement attachante. « C'est juste ce que je fais, » lui dit-il, forçant un sourire. « Beaucoup d'entre nous le font. C'est comme, euh, une certaine manière de parler en code. Si t'es un fan de Monthy Python tu connais _La chanson du Bûcheron_. Si je cite _Die Hard_, tu sais que je m'imagine être Bruce Willis. C'est une langue partagée."

Castiel ferma les yeux un instant, grimaçant, avant de les rouvrir. « Je ne partage pas ta langue, pourtant. Pourquoi t-tu utilises ces termes autour de moi? Ça me fait sentir ex-exclu. »

« C'est pas mon intention, Cas. Je fais ça parce que c'est une habitude. »

« Et bien, ne le fais pas, » dit platement Castiel, et cette fois ci il ferma les yeux et les garda ainsi.

« Sam aura quelques drogues pour toi bientôt, » promit Dean, baissant doucement la voix. « Reste juste fixé sur ça. »

Mais Castiel ne répondit pas. Son front se plissa et il trembla violemment, les dents claquant suffisamment fort pour que Dean les entende. Il était écorché et crasseux, combattant des blessures qui auraient tué un homme ordinaire en un claquement de doigt, et pourtant il parvenait à avoir l'air furieux même en ayant les yeux fermés. _C'est une sacrée habilité que t'as là_, songea ironiquement Dean, se retournant pour fixer de nouveau le tunnel. _Garde la, Cas. Comme ça je sais que t'es toujours avec moi._

_:::_

Sam resta en contact les heures suivantes à travers le talkie-walkie, bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand chose à dire. Il cherchait le sigil, de même que plusieurs douzaine d'hommes du Sheriff, mais les gars qui ramenaient du matériel médical n'avaient pas encore atteint la montagne. Dean grinçait des dents d'impatience tandis qu'ils attendaient, fixant d'un air absent l'entrée éclairée du tunnel au cas où le wendigo montrerait de nouveau sa face de cul. Il était à moitié tenté d'aller le chercher, juste pour régler ça une fois pour toute, mais ne pouvait pas laisser Castiel.

Pas qu'il y eut grand chose à faire pour l'aider, bien sûr, et à chaque minute passée les conditions de l'ange se détérioraient. Il semblait inconscient mais des gémissements continuaient de lui échapper, faibles, misérables et profonds, comme si la douleur s'infiltrait dans ses rêves et ne lui laissait aucune échappatoire. Occasionnellement les yeux de Castiel se rouvraient et il examinait les environs sans les reconnaître, mais il refermait toujours les paupières avant d'avoir pu se concentrer sur quoique ce soit. Puis les gémissements reprenaient, chaque son indiquant à quel point il était de plus en plus humain. Plus faible il devenait, plus le sigil l'affectait.

Ça commençait à affecter Dean aussi, mais d'une autre manière. Il connaissait tout de la douleur et comment la gérer – ou ne pas la gérer, selon – mais regarder quelqu'un d'autre souffrir était _dur_. Quand ce quelqu'un d'autre était une créature supposée indestructible... ben, ça rendait les choses encore pires. Il avait vu Castiel blessé auparavant,bien sûr, mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux que ça. Dean commençait vraiment à craindre que si le sigil n'était pas trouvé et détruit bientôt, Castiel ne s'en sortirait pas. Le corps qu'il habitait était en morceaux; la seule raison pour laquelle il ne s'était pas vidé de son sang par les jambes était sans doute que le poids du rocher l'en empêchait. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, il avait également un couteau probablement mortellement planté dans les côtes. C'était juste une question de temps avant que sa partie age ne s'estompe suffisamment pour laisser l'humain dominer... et la partie humaine était un _désastre_.

« Dean! »

Dean sursauta au cri soudain, le cœur bondissant. « Sam? Tu l'as trouvé? » Il trébucha sur ses pieds et bougea pour rejoindre la fissure.

« Pas encore. Tout le monde est là maintenant, par contre, donc ça se présente bien. Y'a beaucoup de gens qui ratissent cette forêt. »

« Faut que vous accélériez, mec, » Dean jeta un coup d'œil à travers la caverne, se retourna vers son frère et ajouta à voix plus basse, « Cas est dans la merde. Ce truc est en train de le tuer. »

Le visage de Sam se creusa d'inquiétude. « J'ai ramené ça. » Il passa une petite boîte à travers le trou; Dean l'attrapa d'une main et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur étaient plusieurs fioles de morphines et quelques seringues.

« Tu t'es souvenu de ça, mais t'as pas ramené le burger? » il fit une moue moqueuse.

Sam l'ignora. « J'avais aucune idée de combien il lui faudrait, donc t'as l'ensemble. N'abuse pas par contre. S'il mute humain, tu veux éviter une overdose. »

_Ça__ serait surement plus drôle que l'état dans lequel il est maintenant, _pensa amèrement Dean. « Je serai prudent, » acquiesça t-il. « Écoute, ramène ton cul là-bas et cherche. Y'a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire pour nous. Je t'appellerai si j'ai besoin d'autre chose. »

Sam disparut. Dean fit une inspection rapide de la caverne – toujours pas de wendigo – et franchit les débris pour rejoindre Castiel. Il remplit une seringue, tira un bras froid et moite de dessous la couverture et injecta la morphine en douceur, ce qui était un petit miracle vu comment ses mains tremblaient. Il était fatigué et son corps travaillait à l'adrénaline depuis tant d'heures qu'il commençait à être à court; il n'avait pas hâte de rester éveillé pour le reste de la nuit.

« Q-Qu'est ce que c'était? » grogna Castiel, le surprenant. Ses yeux n'étaient pas ouverts, donc il avait supposé qu'il était toujours inconscient.

« C'est de la morphine, Cas, » lui dit-il platement.

Castiel ouvrit les yeux, fixant le plafond de la caverne avec une incompréhension abasourdie. « Je ne c-connais pas ce mot. »

« Ca va chasser la douleur. C'est assez fort. Laisse la faire et tente de te reposer, d'accord? »

Castiel resta silencieux plusieurs minutes, fixant toujours le vide. Dean reposa la seringue et bougea pour regarder le tunnel, tressaillant lorsque les débris s'enfoncèrent dans ses genoux pour la millième fois. Il aurait dû demander quelques coussins à son frère.

« Je me sens très bizarre, » admit Castiel au bout d'un moment, se frottant le front avec des doigts tremblants.

« Considéré le fait que t'es Dr. Bizarre à chaque minute de la journée, Cas, ça dit vraiment quelque chose. »

Castiel laissa retomber sa main et fronça les sourcils. « La douleur... devient plus distante. C'est... fascinant. »

« Oh ouais, les produits pharmaceutiques sont nos amis. » Dean posa une main sur l'épaule de Castiel et la pressa. « Essaye de dormir, d'accord? Ça durera quelques heures. Avec un peu de chance les gars trouveront le sigil d'ici ton réveil. »

« Je crois que mes yeux sont cassés, » dit Castiel.

Dean se pencha vers lui, inquiet, mais ils avaient l'air corrects. Rouges et éreintés à cause de toute la poussière, mais correct. « Comment ça? »

Castiel fixait à travers lui, les pupilles extraordinairement dilatées et sombres à la lumière du feu. « Les parois sont en train de tomber, » expliqua t-il, semblant plus que légèrement flippé. « Et pourtant je ne les entend pas et tu n'as pas l'air inquiet, donc clairement ça ne se passe pas vraiment. Ce qui veut dire que mes yeux sont fautifs d'une certaine manière. »

Dean esquissa un sourire. « C'est pas tes yeux, Cas. C'est ton cerveau. La morphine peut te faire halluciner. Tu vas bien. Juste... laisse couler. »

« Laisse couler, » répéta absentément Castiel. Il laissa traîner ses yeux autour de lui un moment puis les referma fort. « Je n'aime pas ça. »

« Cas? J'comprend que tu te sentes naze, mais faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de te plaindre comme une gamine. »

Les yeux de Castiel se rouvrirent brusquement de nouveau. « Je ne suis _pas_une petite fille. »

« Tu l'as été une fois, » l'informa Dean fièrement, « J'imagine qu'elle a déteint sur toi. »

Castiel renifla et leva la main pour se frotter le front une nouvelle fois, dérangeant la couverture. Dean attendit qu'il ait fini pour la reborder de nouveau autour de lui, se sentant vaguement comme une infirmière et bizarre. Si ça avait été Sam il aurait été en train de lui tenir la main à présent, mais il se sentait maladroit à faire copain-copain avec Castiel. Il était malade, blessé et souffrait, mais Dean n'arrivait toujours pas à baisser les barrières qu'il avait dressé autour de lui. Castiel était un ange, quelque chose de différent et d'étrange, et même après tout ce temps Dean n'arrivait pas à dépasser ça.

« C'est ennuyeux, » dit Castiel. L'irritation dans sa voix était presque drôle.

« Je vais pas te contredire sur ça, » consentit Dean, éclairant la cave de sa lampe pour un contrôle de routine.

Castiel toussa légèrement et fronça le nez. « Je ne me vois pas survivre jusqu'au matin. »

Dean retourna le faisceau lumineux sur le visage de son ami de surprise, l'éblouissant presque jusqu'à ce qu'il le tourne ailleurs. « Woah. Belle manière de rester positif, Cas. »

« J'expose juste un fait inévitable. Je suis grièvement blessé. J'ai déjà survécu plus longtemps que je n'aurais dû dans cette situation. » Castiel n'avait pas l'air perturbé du tout. C'était peut-être la morphine, ou bien c'était son attitude 'je n'ai pas peur de la mort' habituelle. Dans tous les cas, ça faisait se hérisser les cheveux du cou de Dean.

« Commence pas à dire des trucs comme ça, tu m'entends? Tu vas t'en sortir. On va briser ce sigil et tu vas nous sortir de là et ça sera comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. »

Castiel le fixa avec confusion. « Tu n'as aucun moyen de savoir ça. »

« Si, j'ai. Tu vas t'en sortir, Cas. »

« Est-ce de la Foi? » demanda Castiel, plein d'espoir.

Dean soupira. « C'est... Je sais pas ce que c'est. C'est de l'espoir, j'imagine. Et de la chance. Je sais à quel point t'aimes la chance. »

« Mais tu l'as annoncé comme un fait. Ce qui en fait un mensonge. »

« T'es vraiment désagréable quand t'es coincé entre un rocher et le sol, pas vrai? »

Castiel plissa les yeux. « Pourquoi mens-tu sur ce qui va se passer? Je ne comprend pas. Les humains mentent tellement. Je n'arrive pas toujours à déterminer la raison. »

« C'est pour te faire sentir mieux Cas. Bon sang, c'est pas évident? »

« Oh. » Castiel sembla considérer la question. « Donc me dire que tout va bien se passer est ta manière de me garder calmer, même si ça ne repose sur aucune base et que tu me déçois délibérativement. »

« Oui. Sauf qu'apparemment ça te rend pédant à la place. »

« Mentir est déroutant, » annonça Castiel, frustré. « Je ne crois pas que j'en comprendrai jamais les rouages. »

« Tu as appelé une fois en prétendant être Bobby pour nous envoyer sur une chasse. Je dirai que c'est un bon début. »

« Ce n'était pas mentir. C'était... » Castiel s'arrêta. « Est-ce que je flotte? »

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Non, Cas. Tu flottes pas. »

« J'ai la sensation de flotter. »

« Ton cul est définitivement collé au sol, mec. »

« Je suis en train de flotter, » dit Castiel avec fermeté, comme si c'était la fin de la discussion.

« Tu vois des éléphants roses tant que t'y es? » s'enquit Dean, croisant les jambes inconfortablement.

Castiel lui jeta un regard curieux. « Il y a des éléphants roses dans cette caverne? »

« Des millions, » retourna Dean, pince-sans-rire.

Castiel cilla. « Uh-huh. »

Il devint alors silencieux, parcourut par une vague de morphine, et Dean n'avait rien d'autre à faire que s'asseoir et veiller le wendigo. Il continuait de fixer son talkie-walkie, le pressant à s'activer, mais les recherches en forêt ne faisaient que se poursuivre encore et encore. Dean savait à quel point ça devait être compliqué de trouver une gravure dans une étendue aussi grande – il pouvait y avoir des arbres le recouvrant, des broussailles, de la roche... C'était une entreprise immense. Ça pourrait prendre des jours. Des jours dont Castiel ne disposait pas.

« Tu es très mignon, » vint une voix douce.

Dean baissa les yeux vers Castiel, choqué. « Je suis quoi? »

« Mignon. » Castiel sourit. Ses yeux étaient tellement hébétés que c'était clair qu'il n'était que partiellement conscient de ce qu'il disait.

Dean s'éclaircit la gorge. « Tu sais, Cas, je crois que quand tu veux discuter de l'apparence d'un homme, c'est mieux de préférer 'beau' à 'mignon'. »

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec m... m... » Castiel se lécha les lèvres et essaya de nouveau, « mignon? »

« C'est un peu, euh, féminin. »

« Un mot descriptif signifiant la beauté ne devrait pas être contraint à de telles choses, » déclara hautainement Castiel.

« T'es vraiment bizarre. On t'a déjà dit ça? »

« Et tu es mignon. »

« Okay, je suis mignon. Tu vas dormir maintenant? »

« Sam est mignon aussi, mais tu l'es d'avantage, » songea Castiel à voix haute, ses sourcils se rejoignant en un froncement comme s'il réfléchissait très fort à la question. « Ta famille a des gênes très plaisants. »

« Vraiment? » Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Castiel était assez marrant comme ça.

« J'ai observé les humains pendant très longtemps, » déclara l'ange avec grandeur, « et je crois que tu es mon préféré. »

Dean dissimula son sourire derrière sa main. « C'est bon à savoir. J'imagine que t'es mon ange préféré aussi. »

Castiel fit une moue méprisante. « Tous les autres anges ont essayé de te tuer. Ça ne veut rien dire. »

« Hey, j'aimais bien Anna aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme en psycho tueuse de Sam. Et je te préfère à elle. »

« Je l'appréciais aussi, » dit silencieusement Castiel, son expression s'adoucissant.

Dean l'étudia curieusement. « Vous deux vous... aviez un truc? »

Castiel cilla vers lui. « Quel truc? »

« Tu l'appréciais? Tu sais, _appréciais_ appréciais? »

Quand la réalisation frappa, Castiel eut l'air si choqué que Dean rit presque à voix haute. « Non! » souffla t-il, scandalisé. « C'était ma supérieur! »

« Donc? T'as pu ne rien y faire mais tu pouvais l'admirer de loin. »

« Je l'admirai de prêt, » corrigea Castiel, « mais nous n'avions pas de... 'truc'. »

« Pas de pelotage derrières les ailes? » taquina Dean.

« Tu l'as embrassé, pas moi, » dit Castiel avec une amertume surprenante.

_J'ai pas fais que ça,_pensa Dean, mais garda sa bouche fermée. « T'aurais peut-être dû tenter une approche, » dit-il, plantant gentiment son doigt dans le bras de Castiel. « Tu sais, avant que tout tourne au bordel. »

« Je n'ai jamais fais une approche, » Castiel retourna son regard vers le plafond. « Je n'ai jamais même embrassé qui que ce soit. »

Dean soupira avec sympathie. « T'as pas vraiment vécu ta vie, Cas. La minute où on sort de ce trou du diable je t'emmène dans une autre antre de débauche. »

Castiel souffla. « Je ne veux pas faire ça. »

« Quoi, t'as peur? »

« Oui. »

Dean haussa les sourcils, choqué. « Vraiment? Allez, Cas, je t'ai vu affronter des archanges mais un petit bordel te fait peur? »

Castiel tourna vers Dean un regard désarmement ouvert pour une fois. « L'intimité est effrayante. J'ai été seul plus longtemps que tu ne peux concevoir. Laisser entrer quelqu'un... » Il tenta de hausser les épaules, mais le mouvement le fit tressaillir et siffler de douleur.

Dean l'étudia tristement. « Est-ce que c'est une manière de dire que t'attend de trouver la bonne personne? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ta tentative de me débaucher m'a rendu inconfortable. »

« Te débaucher? Tu utilises les _meilleurs_mots. »

« Je suis en train de mourir, Dean, » dit soudain Castiel. « Ce corps est brisé et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi. Je préfèrerais si tu ne te moquais pas de moi. »

Dean étendit la main et, envoyant au diable toute peur du copain-copain, enroula ses doigts autour de la main libre de Castiel. « Je me moque pas de toi, Cas. Et t'es pas en train de mourir. »

Castiel sourit, juste un peu. « Menteur. »

« Ouais, je suis un Pinocchio régulier. » Puis, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, élabora. « C'est ce pantin de bois dans une histoire pour enfants qui ment tout le temps. »

« Je sais qui est Pinocchio. » Castiel pressa sa main et frissonna, les paupières vacillant un peu. « Je crois que la morphine s'atténue, D-Dean. Je peux de nouveau sentir mes jambes. » Sa respiration se resserra et il ajouta difficilement. « Ce qu'il en reste. »

Dean hocha la tête, dégageant sa main pour pouvoir lui donner une nouvelle injection. C'était logique que la morphine ne dure pas aussi longtemps sur un ange que sur un être humain, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle s'estomperait si vite. Ou si violemment; alors même qu'il fouillait le sac pour une autre fiole, les yeux de Castiel roulèrent en arrière et un gémissement faible et ronflant échappa sa poitrine. « Dean, » haleta t-il. « _S'il te plaît_. »

« C'est bon, j'm'en occupe, » le rassura Dean, levant la fiole à la lumière du feu...

… pour trouver sa vue bloquée par une pair de jambes pales, nues et tannées. Dean eut à peine le temps de penser _bordel_ avant que le poing du wendigo ne l'atteigne à la mâchoire et ne l'envoie voler dans un rocher. Son front cogna la pierre et une douche d'étincelles explosa dans sa tête; il tomba au sol en un tas inutile et assommé.

« Dean! » cria Castiel quelque part derrière lui, et Dean se força à ouvrir les yeux juste au moment où le wendigo empoignait sa gorge et le soulevait dans les airs. Il s'étouffa et cracha, tentant désespérément de défaire les doigts de la créature de sa trachée, et brusquement quelque chose de chaud et de bruyant frappa la roche derrière eux et explosa dans un éclat de lumière qui l'aveugla presque. Castiel avait tiré une fusée, mais il avait manqué. Ça ne fit même pas tressaillir le wendigo: il raffermit sa prise autour de la gorge de Dean jusqu'à ce qu'il voit des étoiles.

L'autre révolver était dans sa poche arrière. Frénétiquement, Dean parvint à sortir l'arme de son pantalon et le pressa contre la poitrine du wendigo – mais il ne pouvait pas tirer. Il était trop prêt. Il se brûlerait lui même le visage.

Heureusement la créature ne savait pas ça. Il le relâcha avec un sifflement et se baissa pour saisir le révolver, mais Dean était en avance de deux temps. Il leva le pied et le frappa au ventre, le faisant tituber en arrière de quelques pieds, puis tira.

L'impact envoya la créature dans la pire direction possible: directement sur la pile de rochers reposant sur les jambes de Castiel. Il atterrit sur le dos et cria de douleur tandis que le feu le consumait, le faisant convulser brutalement. Le mouvement envoya la pille déjà instable de rochers en chute libre et elle s'écroula sur elle-même, des pierres volant de toute part. Agissant de pur instinct, Dean sauta en avant et se jeta au dessus du corps de Castiel, glapissant tandis que des rocs atteignaient son dos et ses épaules avant de s'étouffer dans la poussière. Une éternité sembla passer avant que le mouvement ne s'arrête. Quand Dean releva les yeux, la cave était emplie de poussière et de fumée et sentait comme si quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment déplaisant avait été mis au barbecue avec une couche de terre.

Il se pencha de nouveau et examina Castiel. Sa tête et son cou étaient dégagés mais une fine couche de débris avait recouvert sa poitrine, avec quelques pierres qui avaient dû lui faire des bleus impressionnants lorsqu'elles l'avaient touché. Aucun des rochers n'avait vraisemblablement gardé la même place: c'était un miracle, encore, que Castiel n'ait pas été complètement aplati.

Il ne s'en était pas sorti intact, cependant. Ses yeux étaient ronds et immenses et sa bouche pendait ouverte tandis qu'il luttait pour respirer à travers la douleur; Dean avait vu cette expression sur des gens auparavant et savait ce qu'elle signifiait. « Cas? » cria t-il, lui tapotant la joue, mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un cillement. « Putain. Écoute, continue de respirer, d'accord? Ne pense même pas à abandonner, Cas. Tu m'entends? _Continue à respirer._»

Sa réponse fut un nouveau cillement. Impuissant, Dean commença à défaire autant de débris possible de la poitrine de son ami, jetant des coups d'œils vers la pile dérangée de rocs. Ils avaient bougé à un tel point que les jambes de Castiel avaient dû bouger aussi. Il se vidait peut-être de son sang, il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir. Quoiqu'il se soit passé, il l'avait certainement senti.

Le cadavre brûlé du wendigo reposait à quelques pieds. Dean n'avait aucune haine disponible pour lui à présent.

« D-Dean, » haleta Castiel, et Dean rejeta la pierre dans ses mains sur le côté et se retourna vers lui.

« J'suis là. Je suis là, Cas. »

« Fais moi sortir, » soupira Castiel, tremblant comme une feuille. Ses yeux étaient immenses de douleur.

« J'essaye, Cas, j'te jure. Tiens juste le coup. »

« Fais moi... sortir, » répéta t-il, un sanglot interrompant ses mots. « Fais moi sortir. Fais moi _sortir_! »

Dean fouilla frénétiquement, se déchiquetant les mains mais ne s'en préoccupant pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où avait disparu la morphine – probablement pulvérisée sous l'effondrement – donc ce n'était plus en option. Il devait virer cette merde de Castiel autant qu'il le pouvait parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Les supplications de Castiel se mutèrent bientôt en grognements déchirants et frénétiques, encourageant Dean, mais alors même qu'il travaillait il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour ses jambes. Elles étaient enterrées sous une couche encore trop épaisse de rocs et de pierre; à partir de la taille, Castiel était fermement prisonnier.

«_ Ugh_, fais moi sortir, » supplia Castiel une nouvelle fois, sa voix se brisant. Dean se rassit, réalisant qu'il l'avait ôté de tout ce qu'il pouvait, et ramassa une main ballante et ensanglantée. Il l'enferma entre ses deux paumes et se pencha au dessus du visage de Castiel.

« J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu, » lui dit-il sans détourner le regard. « Tiens bon jusqu'à ce que Sam trouve ce sigil. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire maintenant. »

Les dents de Castiel s'entrechoquaient et sa respiration était réduite à des inspirations courtes et saccadées. Ses yeux étaient humides de larmes et semblaient avoir beaucoup de difficultés à se concentrer sur lui. Alors que Dean étudiait son visage, une goutte de sang frappa la joue de Castiel et coula vers son oreille. Dean la fixa avec ahurissement avant de réaliser qu'elle était tombée de son propre front. Il ne pouvait même pas sentir la blessure; Castiel n'était pas le seul sous état de choc ici.

« Je p-peux pas, » gémit Castiel, les doigts s'enroulant dans la poigne de Dean.

« Si tu peux, Cas. Tu vas pas laisser ce truc t'avoir. Continue de te battre, espèce de fils de pute. Tu m'entends? »

« Mes jambes... » Castiel toussa, le visage déformé par l'agonie. « Ah, ah, la _douleur_... »

Le talkie-walkie s'activa soudain à quelques pieds d'eux. « _Dean? Dean, t'es là?_»

Dean bondit dessus comme un chat sur une souris. « Sam? Pour l'amour de Dieu, dis moi que tu l'as trouvé. »

« _On l'a trouvé. Un des gars s'est souvenu jouer ici quand il était gamin et avait toujours pensé que c'était une espèce de gravure des natifs américains. Elle était cachée derrière un cèdre mais on vient juste de la déterrer._ »

Dean inclina la tête de soulagement. « Putain de merci. Commencez à le détruire maintenant, d'accord? La situation est vraiment mauvaise ici, Sam. Cas a plus très longtemps. »

« Attend, » intervint une voix faible derrière lui. « Je d-dois v-voir le sigil. »

Dean se retourna pour regarder Castiel, qui le fixait gravement. « Sam. Attend. Cas a besoin de l'inspecter. Tu peux m'envoyer une photo? »

« _Roger. Je t'envoie ça de suite._»

Malgré tout, Dean fut forcé de sourire. « Est-ce que tu viens de dire 'roger'? Merci, GI Joe. »

«_ Dix-quatre. Et t'es totalement GI Jane. Over and out__. »_

Dean posa la talkie-walkie et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il crapahuta la pile de rocs jusqu'à la fissure jusqu'à ce que le réseau soit aussi fort que possible, et attendit. Il s'activa après quelques minutes. Il fixa pensivement le sigil tandis qu'il revenait vers Castiel.

« C'est plus grand que ce que j'imaginais, » dit-il, tenant l'image en face de Castiel pour qu'il puisse l'inspecter.

Castiel souleva une main ensanglantée et rapprocha le téléphone. A la surprise de Dean, son visage se décomposa et il sembla contrarié quelques instants, mais contrôla son expression et rendit le téléphone sans un mot.

« Tu le reconnais? »

« Oui. Ca p-peut être détruit. Ils devront forer les gravures jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient complètement d-diformes. »

« En entier? Ça ne se brise pas si t'en fais juste une? »

« Tout. »

Dean siffla. « Ça va prendre un moment. C'est immense. »

« Je sais, » dit Castiel, frissonnant. «_ Oh_... C'est... c'est... oh... »

Dean l'étudia quelques instants, détestant le voir souffrir autant mais aussi, bizarrement, suspicieux. « Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas? »

Castiel ferma fortement les yeux. « Ce n'est p-pas le sigil que j'... j'espérais. »

« Qu'est ce que celui là a de différent? »

« Il sera plus long à b-briser. » Il gémit, semblant complètement misérable. « Ça va être douloureux. »

Dean soupira, se frottant l'arrête du nez de deux doigts sanglants. « Douloureux comment, Cas? »

« Représente cette caverne comme une cloche, » dit Castiel, luttant pour parler. « Le sigil est sur la face extérieure. Si tu le martèle, la c-cloche vibre. »

« Okay, donc ils vont sonner la cloche, » Dean hocha la tête, réfléchissant fort. « Est-ce que t'es en train de dire que nos oreilles vont exploser? »

« Tu es trop littéral. Ce ne sont pas des... vibrations physiques. Elles sont mystiques. Et elles n'affecteront que moi. »

« Donc t'es en train de me dire qu'une fois que les gars commenceront à percer le sigil, tu le sentiras? »

« Oui. » Le regard de Castiel revint sur lui, triste et empli de douleur. « Dean, elles seront extrèmement puissantes. Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir s-survivre. »

Dean se rassit sur les chevilles, horrifié. « Tu te fous de moi, Cas. Après tout ça, après _tout ça_, t'es toujours foutu? J'avale pas ça! »

« Je suis trop faible, » murmura Castiel, grimaçant. « Dean, tu peux pas s-sentir ce que je sens... J'ai tellement... m-mal... Je pourrais peut-être pas supporter d'avantage. »

« C'est quoi l'alternative alors? Je reste juste assis ici et je te regarde crever sous ces rochers? »

Castiel fronça les sourcils. « Je n'ai pas dis que nous ne d-devrions pas le faire. Je veux p-pas mourir ici, non plus. Je dis juste que ça pourrait... » Il dût s'arrêter et prendre une large inspiration, se maîtrisant, « me tuer. C'est vieux, cependant. Tu as pu voir à quel point il était abîmé. Ça ne sera peut-être pas si... puissant. »

_C'était quand même assez puissant pour te faire ça_, pensa amèrement Dean. Il baissa la tête, se massant les tempes, tressaillant lorsque ses doigts trouvèrent la plaie qu'il s'était fait lorsqu'il avait percuté la paroi.

« C'est toi qui voit, Cas, » dit-il finalement. « A mon avis tu vas définitivement mourir si tu restes ici, opposé à _peut-être_ mourir si on brise le sigil. Donc dans les deux cas tu pourrais être foutu. C'est ton choix à faire. »

Castiel n'hésita pas. « S-Sigil, » hoqueta t-il, et semblait empli de tant de défi sous toutes ces couches de saleté et de sang recouvrant son visage que Dean ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

« T'es un dur à cuire, tu sais ça? »

« Est-ce que c'est... une citation de quelque chose? »

« Non, juste la vérité. » Il prit la main de Castiel et entrecroisa leurs doigts. « J'suis là pour toi, d'accord? Quoiqu'il arrive, t'es pas seul. »

Castiel fixa sa main avec une expression que Dean ne pouvait déchiffrer. « Pas seul, » murmura t-il, avant de sursauter tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur le frappait.

« Sam? T'es là? »

Le talkie-walkie cracha des parasites un instant avant que son frère ne réponde. «_ Quel est le verdict?_ »

« Vous devez forer toutes les lignes jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien. Le truc, c'est que vous devez être aussi rapide que possible. Apparemment ça va blesser Cas. »

_« Merde. Le blesser comment? »_

« Il ramasse les mauvaises vibrations. C'est sérieux, Sammy. Le plus vite vous faîtes ça, le plus de chance il a. »

_« On a deux foreuses ici. On va faire de notre mieux. »_

« Reste attentif à moi, d'accord? Je devrais peut-être t'appeler pour te dire d'arrêter un moment pour qu'il se repose un peu. »

_« Ça marche. Euh, Dean? Souhaite lui bonne chance pour moi. »_

Dean baisse le talkie-walkie. « Sam dit 'bonne chance'. »

Castiel s'agita, se léchant les lèvres. « J'aimerai y croire. J'imagine que ça serait réconfortant. »

« Je peux te dire que tout va bien se passer si tu veux. »

Castiel le fixa intensément, sa fatigue transparaissant sur son visage entier. « Je crois que j'apprécierais cela. »

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais avant que les mots ne se forment sur sa langue il trouva une meilleure option. Souriant gentiment, il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre la bouche de son ami, les tenant là durant quelques secondes avant de se reculer. « Pour la chance, » dit-il. « Et eh – au moins tu as été embrassé maintenant. »

« Merci, » dit doucement Castiel, l'air plus qu'un peu émotif. Dean serra sa main et ils attendirent en silence le début du forage.

« Euh, Cas? » dit précipitamment Dean.

« Oui? »

« Ne dis pas à Sam que j'ai fais ça. »

Lorsque ça commença, Dean pouvait entendre à travers la fissure du toit – au début une foreuse, puis l'autre. Il regarda furtivement la zébrure à peine visible d'étoiles et revint à Castiel, qui le fixait avec une peur évidente. « Je peux le sentir, » s'étrangla t-il. « Je peux le sentir, Dean. Je peux... ah... oh, _non_... »

Ça se déclencha si rapidement que Dean en tomba presque en arrière de surprise. Castiel hurla et se cambra sur le sol aussi fortement que les pierres le clouant au sol pouvaient le permettre. Il se débattait et convulsait, criant si horriblement que le son se répercutait dans la cave comme la plainte d'une banshee, et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent si fort dans la main de Dean qu'il cria presque lui-même. Ca continuait et continuait et il n'y avait rien que Dean puisse faire; il tentait de tenir Castiel allongé avec sa main libre mais il était comme électrifié, ruant sous lui en totale, abjecte agonie. La blessure du couteau dans ses côtes commença à dégouliner de sang tandis que la lame bougeait et déchirait en lui, mais Dean ne pouvait s'en soucier maintenant: tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était que Castiel allait mourir sous ses yeux. Il pria pour que ça n'arrive pas. Il n'était pas sûr de ce en quoi il croyait ces jours ci mais il pria malgré tout, que ce soit Dieu ou la chance, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne voulait pas que Castiel meurt comme ça.

Il regarda impuissant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le supporter, puis ramassa le talkie-walkie et appela son frère. « Arrête, Sam, » dit-il sourdement. « Il lui fait une pause. »

Le forage s'arrêta. Castiel s'aplatit de nouveau au sol, les yeux roulés dans leurs orbites, sans répondre aux tentatives de Dean pour le réveiller. Il dut déplier les doigts de Castiel pour récupérer sa main, l'agitant douloureusement, mais l'ange demeura inconscient. Il ne tremblait même pas. Il respirait à peine. Il plaça une main sur son cou et son pouls ne ressemblait à rien qu'il ait jamais senti.

« Tu peux le faire, Cas, » murmura t-il, dégagea les cheveux de son front. « Tiens juste le coup quelques minutes encore. »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. A la lumière du feu et des lampes torches il paraissait aussi pâle que de la craie, bien que ça soit dur à déterminer sous toute la crasse. Dean observa du sang commencer à s'agglutiner sur le sol en provenance de la plaie et prit une inspiration déchirée, accablée de douleur.

« D'accord, tu peux reprendre, » dit-il à son frère.

Les hurlements de Castiel furent plus rauques cette fois. Dean continuait de lui parler, lui disant que tout irait bien, lui mentant. Il aurait aussi bien pu ne pas être là. Castiel souffrait seul, aussi seul qu'il avait dit avoir été dans sa vie, et Dean pouvait juste regarder avec horreur et espérer pouvoir changer ça. Il ne voulait pas que Castiel soit seul. Personne ne devrait être seul, et il décida imprudemment que si Castiel s'en sortait, il ne serait plus jamais seul.

« _On y est presque,_ » déclara Sam. « _Comment va t-il?_ »

_« _Dépêche-toi simplement, Sam. Finis. »

Castiel cessa de se débattre, retombant sur le sol avec un hoquet. Il renversa la tête en arrière et gémit encore et encore, arquant le cou tandis que des grognements s'en échappaient. Il avait l'air d'avoir atteint ses limites; maintenant c'était juste une question de qui mourrait le premier, le sigil, ou lui. Impuissant, Dean se pencha en avant, plaçant une main sur son cou pour le tenir stable.

« T'y es presque, Cas, c'est quasiment fini. Abandonne pas encore, mec. Bat toi. Tu peux le faire. Je sais que tu peux. »

A sa surprise, Castiel sembla suffisamment conscient pour discerner son visage. Une main tomba sur celle de Dean et la garda là, forte contre son cou. Dean pouvait sentir les battements de cœur de Castiel ralentirent dangereusement contre sa paume, et il les _conjura_ d'accélérer. « Tu vas aller bien, » l'apaisa t-il tandis que Castiel frissonnait et retenait un gémissement. « Tu vas aller très bien. »

Et puis ce fut comme si une ondulation traversa la caverne. Les oreilles de Dean se débouchèrent douloureusement et il les protégea de ses mains, choqué, avant de fixer Castiel, stupéfait. Il luisait. Il devint de plus en plus brillant, jusqu'à ce que Dean fut forcé de fermer les yeux; puis il eut un cahot écœurant et il se retrouva sur les mains et les genoux quelque part d'autre, quelque part _dehors_. Il était tant assommé par cette soudaineté qu'il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit que le sigil avait cédé jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux et voit Castiel.

Il se tenait dans la lumière de la lune entouré d'arbres; ils étaient dans une clairière quelque part d'indéterminable. Dean se rassit sur les genoux et inspecta l'ange de haut en bas: il était un désastre, recouvert de sang, ses vêtements en morceaux et son manteau pendant en lambeaux sur son dos. Il était toujours crasseux et abîmé mais ses yeux étaient brillants et il souriait.

« Ça a marché, » hoqueta Dean, trébuchant sur ses pieds. « Tu vas bien? »

« Je me sens très bien, » dit Castiel, et ce ne fut pas avant d'entendre ces mots que Dean réalisa à quel point sa voix avait été terrible les heures précédentes. Elle était normale de nouveau, et c'était agréable.

« Ils ont réussi, » dit Dean, respirant lourdement. « Ils ont brisé le sigil et t'es dehors. » Il sourit de toutes ses dents, jusqu'aux oreilles, alors que la réalisation s'imprégnait. « Oh mon Dieu, Cas, on est dehors! »

Il bougea avant de s'en rendre compte et Castiel se retrouva entre ses bras dans une étreinte serrée un instant plus tard. L'étreinte ne fut pas retourné au début mais, après une minute embarrassante, des mains se reposèrent finalement sur son dos et le tinrent proche avec un degré tangible d'incertitude. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le cou de Castiel et se délectait qu'il ne soit _pas mort_.

« Je suis très soulagé, » dit Castiel dans son oreille, le bas grondement de sa voix faisant rire Dean. Il se retira et fut encouragé de voir l'ange sourire aussi.

« Je crois que dans une situation pareille tu peux utiliser un meilleur mot que 'soulagé', Cas, » l'informa t-il.

« Je ferais tout mon possible pour en trouver un. »

Dean fit un autre pas en arrière et l'examina. « T'es sûr que tu vas bien? Ni bosses ni bleus? Rien? »

Castiel baissa les yeux sur son propre corps puis les releva sur Dean. « Je suis comme neuf. Je suis fatigué, par contre. Je dois me reposer. »

« T'auras une suite dans l'hôtel le plus cher de l'Etat, » promit Dean, tapotant le bras de Castiel.

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, mais j'apprécie l'offre. »

« Je t'avais pas dit que tout irait bien? »

Castiel l'étudia avec quelque chose que Dean aurait pu jurer être de l'affection. « Oui. Tu es un très bon menteur, Dean. »

« Tu parles que je suis un bon menteur, Cas. Tu peux toujours compter sur moi pour mentir un peu quand la situation joue contre nous. »

Les yeux de Castiel tombèrent sur la bouche de Dean. Il fit un pas en avant, plaçant une main sous son menton pour relever son visage. « Qu'est ce que tu fais? » demanda Dean, abasourdi.

« Je te rend ta chance, » dit Castiel, et l'embrassa.

Dean hoqueta, surpris, inspirant accidentellement l'air de Castiel dans ses poumons. Il y eut quelques secondes de _wow, c'est vraiment en train d'arriver?_ Avant qu'il ne l'embrasse à son tour deux fois plus, se lançant en avant jusqu'à que ce que leurs corps se touchent. La main de Castiel s'attarda dans les cheveux à la base du cou de Dean et Dean plaça sa main sur le cou de l'ange en retour, imitant ce qu'il avait fait dans la caverne. Cette fois ci son pouls était lent et calme, plein de vie et de promesses.

« Je crois que tu m'as rendu plus de chance que ce que je t'avais donné, » dit Dean lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin. Le baiser avait été considérablement plus long cette fois.

Castiel caressa la joue de Dean de son pouce et sourit. « Ça doit être mon jour de chance, » dit-il.


End file.
